Casino Cups Fanfiction
by LunaWolfStar
Summary: I have noticed how there are not that may fanfictions about the casino cup series so I am just making fanfictions from ideas I have made in my imagination and sorry if the updates are a bit slow.


Meifwa cups and mugs

-No ones POV-

The day started out as an ordinary day or as ordinary it can get if you work at the Devil's Casino. Mugs was serving tables and later on started learning new card tricks with King Dice while Cuphead was hanging with Mangosteen and Chips talking about things like money and pranks. That was when the devil their boss came into the room with a mysterious bottle of liquid that was a pastel red and blue and the devil was looking at it with intrigue. "Hey Boss. What do you got there?" King Dice asked, getting the attention of all the workers in the casino. "I don't really know what it is except that it is some kind of potion." Devil answered.

While King Dice and Devil started talking about what the potion could do they got an idea. "Well why don't we test it on Cuphead and Mugman, Boss? King Dice asked. "As a bit of revenge for the pranks." King Dice explained to the devil while everyone else was distracted by Cups and Mugs fighting again for a random reason probably money. "Okay so how do we do this Boss?" Dice asked. "Let them drink the potion we don't know if the effects of the potions will become permanent if they put it into their heads." Devil told Dice as he poured the potion into two different cups.

-King Dice POV-

'_Well here goes nothing.'_ I thought as me and Boss go up to Cuphead and Mugman with the potion. "Hey Dice hey Devil what's that you got there?" Cuphead asked, us and Mugman looked at the potion with suspicion. "Well we have a new type of drink and we thought you two would be the perfect taste testers." I said to them, as Cuphead started getting excited. "Alright come on Mugs lets try it." Cuphead said, as he grabbed one of the cups and Mugman followed in suite but still looked like he had doubts. I inwardly smirked as they started to drink the potion.

As soon as Cuphead and Mugman drinked the potion I could easily see that they were starting to get dizzy. Then there was a bright light so bright me and everyone else closed our eyes and when the light dimmed we looked back at Cuphead and Mugman and what we saw was shocking. There stood Cuphead and Mugman with two pastel cat ears and a cat tail both with even lighter pastel spots. Cuphead's pastels were red and Mugman's pastels were blue and when they opened their eyes there pupils were stars even their straws were to different pastels of red and blue. "What did you two give them?" Pirouletta asked me and boss.

"NYA!?" Cuphead said as he tilted his head to the side a tiny bit not enough to spill the tea in his head. "Ummmm Cuphead you okay there friend?" Chips asked. "Y-Y-Yeah I think I'm okay a bit dizzy but yeah I think I'm okay." Cuphead said, in a very gentle, quiet voice. " Mugman are you alright as well?" Pirouletta asked. "Y-Y-Yes I think so." Mugs said, in the same gentle, quiet voice. "Ookay this was unexpected." Boss says. "Well I'll be right back I'm going to go see if I have a book on this." Boss told us as he went back to his office. '_Now all that is left is what the heck are we supposed to do with Cuphead and Mugman now?'_ I thought as me and the other stared at them.

-Devil's POV-

'_Okay let's see now I gotta have some sort of book about whatever Cuphead and Mugman have turned into and why they are acting so shy and innocent.'_ I thought as I continued to search for something about this when I came across a book called **Spells and Potions for Magic or non Magic Animal Transformation**. "Well this looks Promising." I said to myself. "Hey Boss you might want to come check this out." Dice said when he opened the door and had his hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing. " Alright I'm coming." I said as I walked with him to the others and I see Mangosteem scratching Cuphead behind the ear and Cuphead tilting his head a bit into the scratching and purring very loudly and Mr. Wheezy filming it.

Before left he said, "Finally I have blackmail on that little cup." And laughed until he left the room. "Hey Wheezy save a copy for the rest of us for later." Dice called out. "GOT IT!" Wheezy yelled back before the door closed. "Also got anything about this yet boss?" Dice asked me. "Well I found this book about magic and non-magic animal transformation so let me take a quick scan." I said as I opened the book and started to quickly flip through the pages when something catches my eye I quickly go back to the page and there it was in bold words **The Meifwa aka Cat Person**. "Okay well it seems like I found it." I said as they were looking at me I than put a spell on the book so that it would read what it says so that the others can know what the book said about this.

-Book POV-

**(underline what the book says)****Meifwa Introduction **meifwa or as other people know them cat people are well known for having cat traits like most common cat ears, cat tail, and sometimes other feline characteristics. Their personalities are known to be completely innocent.

**When people get transformed into meifwa** when a person becomes a meifwa through a potion they get the looks and personality as one but they are not a full blood meaning there is a way to get rid of the ears and tail. If the person or people drink the potion without knowing then the potion ingredients to turn the people back is at the end of the chapter of Meif'wa.

**The potions ingredients**

**To turn people into meifwa: **one tuna fish, 3 clovers, 1 cup of white glitter, 1 bell, 2 feathers, and 2 jems of any kind.

**To give someone the personality of a meifwa:** 2 cups of white glitter, 8 completely white feathers, 2 fire opals, 3 white Calla lilies, and one white pearl.

**To turn someone back to normal aka reversing potion: **1 chocolate bar any chocolate will do, 2 black feathers, 1 cup of grey or silver glitter, 2 pieces of obsidian, and a black and a white pearl.

-Chips's POV- *special side adventure*

'_Okay so all we need is that and I can get my friend back and Mugman.' _I thought to myself as I was determined to get the ingredients while the others are keeping Cuphead and Mugman distracted.

So I quickly went to the store and got dark chocolate and silver glitter. Then went through the cave in the city and made it to the deepest level and found two fallen pieces of obsidian before I had to run away from flowing lava. Then I went up to the top of the mountains in isle 3 and a hawks nest with black feathers I grab two and just before I was about to go gently back down the hill I hear a screech and there was the hawk and so I had to start running down the mountain and tripped on a rock and tumbled down the mountain. '_Oh you had to be kidding me with the hawk and OH great all that is left are the pearls and ain't black pearls supposed to be extremely rare. Okay come on Chips remember you are doing this for your friend.' _I thought as I made it to the pier.

As I made it to the pier I remember the boss gave me a water breathing potion because of this ingredient. So I quickly drank the potion and jumped right on in and started swimming as deep as I could go. As I started to get even deeper I found an underwater sea cave and then I remembered something I forgot. '_How long does the potion last again?'_ I thought, and started to get a little worried but as I continued my eyes spotted a sparkle from the left side of the cave.

So I quickly swam to that side of the cave and there was a treasure chest and inside was two clams. '_Okay this seems a little too easy.' _I thought, to myself as I started trying to open up the stupid clams. "Okay now come on you stupid clam just open!" I yelled, to myself since I am all alone at least I think I am alone hard to hear anyone come close to you.

(20 minutes later)

"FINALLY!" I shouted, as I finally finished opening both clams and luckily one of them was a white pearl and the other was a black pearl. I thought I was good to go but then when I turned around there were two great white sharks.

'_Oh just friken great just great!' _I thought, as I quickly swam as fast as I could but then I got caught between a boulder and the two great white sharks. '_Oh great this can't be how I'm going to die.'_ I thought, But just then a water current got between me and the sharks and I looked around and see Cala Maria. "Oh umm thanks Cala but why are you helping me?" I asked. "Well what are you doing getting two pearls?" she questioned, back at me and started to weaken the current. "Alright alright I'll tell you Cuphead and Mugman got turned into meif'wa and these are the last ingredients for the potion to turn them back please help me get out." and said/begged at the same time. "Fine but before you turn them back get me a picture of Mugs as a meifwa. Do we have a deal?" Cala said, to me and started pointing to the current holding back the sharks.

"Okay okay we have a deal just help me!" I yelled because of the sharks. "Alright just remember the deal." Cala said as she used the current to push me back onto the pier. "Okay now to get back to the casino." I said to myself. '_Okay I have been spending too much time by myself.' _I thought to myself as I headed back to the casino.

(10 minutes later)

I finally made it back to the casino and I walked in and I see a scratch up Wheezy and my first reaction was just to laugh then when I finished laughing I said,"Okay what happened to Wheezy? I thought Cup's and Mugman's personalities got turned innocent." As I look around for said people and I see a crying Cuphead and a hissing Mugman hissing at Wheezy. "Well you see Wheezy decided that it would be a good idea to pull Cuphead's tail, and I also got it all on tape!" Mangosteem said while holding a camrea to me and I looked at Wheezy with a really face. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW MEIFWA ARE MORE PROTECTIVE OF THEIR FAMILY AND MUGMAN WOULD ATTACK FOR PULLING CUPHEAD'S TAIL!" Wheezy yelled, as he started glaring at the hissing Mugs. "Alright alright stop yelling already if Chips is back that means he has gotten the ingredients for the potion. Correct?" Boss said, "Yep I got them and may I please get a pay raise for what I had to go through to get these?" I asked, as I handed the ingredients to him. "We'll see." Boss said as he turned around and we all started walking to a room to make the potion.

-Mugman's POV- -When Chips was away-

'_Okay what is going on?' _I thought to myself as I stayed close to Cup who looked as confused as I did. I then got distracted by Mangosteem with a piece of string and started playing with it while they and as I mean they Mangosteem and Pirouletta were watching. Then all of a sudden I hear Cup scream in pain and quickly turn around to see pulling Cuphead's tail and Cuphead was starting to cry. '_How dare he hurt MY brother!'_ Growling as I thought that and so I ran at Wheezy and started scratching and hissing at him till he let go of my brother's tail and as soon as he did I calmed down.

I then went over to my brother and gave him a hug. "There there bro you're okay now." I said, in a calm voice to Cuphead. "O-Okay and sorry Wheezy that you had to get hurt but it also hurt when you pulled my tail." Cuphead said and returned the hug and I started to continued hissing at not trusting him near Cuphead again. Then the door opened and there was . "Okay what happened to Wheezy?" he asked and then everything else started talking I ignored and continued to hug Cuphead and hiss at who was glaring at me.

Then Devil came in and collected the ingredients from for something I can't remember and everyone was starting to go into the another room with the ingredients and told us to stay in the room. So me and Cup decided to just go ahead and take a nap.

-Devil's POV-

We went to the room with a cauldron and started getting everything to get the potion ready. "Okay Wheezy you put in the chocolate while I keep stirring the potion." I said, and Wheezy did what he was told in a hurry probably hoping that when Mugman turns back to normal he won't attack him again. Pirouletta poured in the silver glitter, Mangosteem put in the two black feathers, Dice put in the two pieces of obsidian, and Chips put in the two pearls. As I continued to stir the potion it started to swirl and become a dark red and blue swirl.

"Oh, Wait there is something I need to do quickly before we change them back I promised someone a picture." Chips said, and went out of the room real quick with a camera then came back in with a picture of meifwa Mugman. Chips put it in his pocket. "Okay we good now." Chips said looking ready to get his friend back. "Alright now let's go give this to Cuphead and Mugman." I said and poured the potions into two cups and we went back to the room Cuphead and Mugman were in.

-King Dice's POV-

We all went back to the room and there we see the two of them sleeping on the couch. So we decided to make it less weird we poured the drinks into their mouths and then there was a bright light and they were back to normal. "YAY WE DID IT!" Mangosteem shouted, We all froze.

-Cuphead's POV-

"YAY WE DID IT!" I heard Mangosteem shout. '_What did they do?'_ I thought to myself as I started opening my eyes and saw everyone was looking at me but then turned that me into a we as I looked beside me and saw mugs was waking up too. "Oookay what did you guys do?" I asked as Mugs was looking at them confused. "You guys don't remember what happened today?" Devil asked, I guess both of us, "No we don't last think I am pretty sure that both of us remember was You and Dice giving us that drink. What do you last remember Cuphead?" Mugs asked me.

I looked around and I saw all scratched up. I bursted out laughing and during my laughing I said, "Yeah I remember just as much as Mugs, but the heck happened to Wheezy?" I asked, and finally stopped laughing. But right as I asked Wheezy stomped out of the room so we all decided we just all get back to work.

-No one's POV-

While the end of the day was coming close it was almost time for Cuphead and Mugman to go back home. When they were about to leave they saw two cameras, one that belonged to Wheezy and one that belonged to Mangosteem and there was one new file in each. "I wonder what the two new files are about? Mugs let's check it out." Cuphead said, as he went to the cameras and opened the files as Mugman followed him. Then they saw it a meifwa Cuphead purring and a meifwa Mugman scratching up Wheezy. Then it hit them "The drink was a potion! DICE, DEVIL!" Cuphead and Mugman screamed in unison and for the first time in a while the two in name King Dice and Devil were never more afraid then they were today then after that. "WHEEZY!" An angry Cuphead yelled as the said person now paled from fear.


End file.
